User blog:Swimswimfruit/It has begun
It is that time of the day when the sun sets and the sky has an orange shade... It's his favourite time of the day. Owari walks down on the road to his destiny... He is dressed in that White suits with the black shirt and the black tie... Behind him, eight other people walk, following him, in pursuit of their own goals. Venator is wearing a black shirt, dark coloured jeans and his black mantle above those. Doyle is wearing a blue shirt, black trousers and a lab coat. Connor and Lavi are wearing black suits with a red and green tie respectivly. Cello is wearing a red sweater, dark jeans and a white blazer. Ina is wearing a black dress that fits like a glove. Sevoch is wearing a black suit with a white shirt, a black necktie and some metal gloves. Goro is wearing his striped suit and the marine coat above it, with justice crossed off with black paint. Owari: Oooh, I'm getting excited! Time to disrespect our surroundings then! The rest of the Force: Lead the way. They reach their destination finally. It has been ten days since the fight between the Espada Alliance and the Force. ---- Years ago, with the fall of the Goverment at the hands of the army, lead my Sasagawa Kenshin and Richard Zuberetsu, a new world goverment was formed. That goverment was overturned for a few months when Shir conquered the top and forced his way into world leadership. After Shir's fall, an even better goverment was formed, that consisted of many fair rulers and advisors... Things have been running smoothly for this past few months... --- Owari: It's really nice... The New Goverment Headquarters. A very large building indeed. In front of the Force lies one of the biggest buildings in the world. making whole towns look small, the NGH towers over mountains and covers most of the island it is located on. It houses the main base of operations for most goverment operations, as well as the New Marine headquarters. Owari: This should be fun. Owari simply takes one step, and a thunder cracks... Owari: C'mon... You owe me one! --- Magnus and Atazard appear behind one another... We do not see much of their surroundings as everything is covered either by powerfull green winds or light from Magnus' powers. Magnus Oh fuck. Atazard: What? Magnus: I guess this should be fun for you to... Tell me. How serious are you fighting right now? Atazard: Around 10% That's what your max is for me. Magnus: That's bad... I guess you should prepare your body. He wants to go Soul Burst. Atazard: So? Magnus: He is a part of my soul... for him to go Burst, i have to go too... Since I went once already when I cut Rinsho's hair, I owe him one... Though I'm honestly terrifiyed of what will happen. Atazard: Fuck it, if you wanna follow some weird code, do it. Just let me se it already. Magnus: *Shadowed face* Suit yourself. In an instant, Magnus opens his eyes wide, and something mind blowing happens: Atazard looses control of his wind momentarily. Even for just one second, a shockwave so powerfull that could disrrupt Atazard's control was generated from Magnus. The soil beneath him cracks, and his pantheon flames take the shape of a coat. His flames erupt violently, covering the whole landscape, which we now see has changed quite a bit due to the destructiveness of the two men's fight. Atazard is trully in awe, almost shocked, and even feels his hand tremble for a second, courtesy of Magnus' over-the-top Haoshoku Haki that is leaking out constantly. Magnus: *Deeper voice* You'd better level your game up. Magnus appears infront of Atazard, willing to take the training to the next stage. ---- The marble floor beneath the Force's feet has broken completly. The clouds above the NGH have been scattered, and due to the sunset, give off an amazing spectacle... Owari starts walking towards the building, as people start coming out, wondering what the hell just happened. Owari: There should be around... six hundred thousand people in there. What a waste of human life. Owari starts laughing at his own quote, with madness slowly taking over him. As he takes another step, he unsheathes his swords. The New Goverment is worlthless. Look at me. I've been making plans for a whole month, aiming to bring it down... I purposely leaked information about it all over the place yet they cannot react, even when I am at their doorsteps. Pitiful indeed.' Owari stops. He looks at the building that towers above him, and smiles. He then calms himself down, and takes a serious look. Owari no Hiken... (Secret sword of the end/ Owari's secret sword) He crouches, and takes a special stance. Each arm is placed above the opposite side's ribs. It simply looks like if he swung his arms he'd cut whatever was placed infront of him, parallel to the ground. Melchee's Mikan Giri (Melchee's Crescent Slash) Owari does exacly that. He swings his arms with all of his power... However, as he does so, he manifests amazing quantinties of the substance named Ageha, and as he swings his swords, two huge paths of Ageha spread and fly off along with the flying slashes. In a few seconds, in front of Owari, the two flying slashes he released start gaining extreme momentum, and the Ageha behind them keeps piling up... In a matter of seconds, the two slashes join together, and form a crescent moon shaped slash that's covered in the substance that mimicks the properties of a dark hole... All the members of the Force look in amazement as their leader sets theri plan in motion... Owari: Aaaah I should have warmed up before! We now see the result of the black and purple slash... The whole New Goverment Headquarters have been sliced cleanly in two, parallel to the ground, and the force of the slash has raised the upper part in the air. At that moment, Venator, Cello, Sevoch, Lavi and Connor start running towards the airborn building... They all jump high into the air, and strike with the best of their techniques, and the most devastating... Resulting in the whole building getting completly destroyed... As the rumble fell down, it created a sort of a mountain of rumble. Owari: The opening move has been made... In a few minutes we will have checkmate. Category:Blog posts